Siriusly Jealous
by leprekan187
Summary: Lily wants to get to know the real James because she has a not so itsy bitsy sorta kinda not really extreme, badly mild crush on a certain marauder. so she 'dates' Remus as a way to get to know him without him acting like his normal toerag self. sirius gets jealous of the diverted attention easily enough for it to work lily/remus lily/james remus/sirius BFF!Sev after chapter 4
1. Chapter 1

Lily wants to get to know the real James because she has a not so itsy bitsy sorta kinda not really extreme, badly mild crush on a certain marauder. She corners Remus who is too shy to admit his real feelings towards the other certain marauder, to help her.

With the incentive to make the two hotheaded marauders as jealous as possible they devise a Slytherin like plan to get their men.

Chapter one

It was two days after the full moon and Remus was trying his best to catch up on the work he had missed for the three days. {Day before, day of and day after the full moon} At _his_ table in the back of the library next to one of the few windows in the whole place. He was knee deep in essays and makeup work.

It was their sixth year and they were preparing for the N.E.W.T.'s next year. What a completely _unfortunate_ time to be a werewolf…

With a sigh Remus knew he had to do the Potions essay first or he would never get through it, so pulling the parchment towards him he began the hideous essay.

So wrapped up in it he never heard the not so soft footsteps of a Miss Lily Evans walking up to him.

"Hey Remus!" she said smiling as he jumped out of his skin and held a scared hand to his chest.

"Merlin's Queer Uncle Lily! You scared the shit out of me."

"Sorry, I thought you would hear me; I wasn't exactly being quiet." She said.

"I'm just struggling with Potions as per usual." He grumped.

"I could help." She offered as she joined him at the table.

"Oh… I couldn't ask you to do that…"

"Oh shush. What else are friends for?" she said pulling one of the completed ones to her and starting to proof read it.

"I just don't want to be getting the better end of the deal…" he said fingering his quill nervously.

"How about this; I help you with potions and you help me with a problem I'm having?" she suggested far too innocently. Remus recognized the signs of a plot a mile away after being friends with James and Sirius for so long.

"What problem might that be?"

"You can't breathe a word of it to anyone else."

"Of course not; Marauder honor." He said sticking two fingers up making her roll her eyes.  
"Speaking of Marauders… that's what my problem is."

"I can't get James to stop hitting on you and asking you out. All of us have tried." Remus said automatically.

"No. It's not that. In fact James hasn't asked me out in two weeks. It's been rather peaceful. Too peaceful, I… isortakindalikehim…"

"Sorry what was that?" Remus asked. He had heard her but he wasn't so sure he had heard her right.

"I… I like him." she said after taking a deep breath. Remus looked out the window and frowned. "What?" she asked.

"It's not raining fire yet… maybe the gods didn't hear you…" he said still looking at the night sky, albeit avoiding the moon.

"Oh shut it Remus." She said softly hitting his arms.

"So… I take you have a plo… _plan_?" the word plot never went over well with the redhead.

"Yes. I have a plan. I want to get to know him. Like a friend. Like how you and Sirius and Peter know him. But I can't do that by just being me. He would flirt with me the entire time and make an ass out of himself."

"He does that anyway." Remus said with a smile.

"Maybe so, but if he thinks I'm there to get to know him then he will act like a toerag; as per usual. I already _know_ that James, I want to get to know the other one."

"How do you propose you hang out with us and not have him do that?" Remus was a curious being, _more cat like then wolf_ _sometimes_…

"That's where you come in. As my stand in boyfriend." She said simply as if it were nothing.

"James will murder me! Have you gone round the twist?" Remus' eyes were wide. James would kill him. Lily was off limits. To _everyone_.

"No I'm being serious." Lily said pleadingly.

"Who's playing me again?" a silky voice came from behind them.

"Hello Sirius." Lily said with a smile once she saw he was alone with a large piece of parchment in his hand.

"Why can't you use him?" Remus asked pointing at a confused Sirius.

"Because it would never work; James is a tad bit smarter than that." Lily said confidently.

"Is it raining fire?" Sirius said ducking to look at the night sky.

"Why is it so unbelievable that I can be nice to James?" she asked confused for a moment. She knew she hadn't put up with their crap before but honestly.

"Oh no… Remus I think she's been confunded; and a powerful one at that. We should take her to old Minnie." Sirius said, moving to help Lily up out of her chair to take her to wherever.

"Bloody hell Sirius. I'm not confunded. I just like James." Lily said yanking her arm back from the other boy. Sirius' eyes went wide and he collapsed into the chair across from her on the other side of Remus.

"She's dying isn't she?" he said in a somber tone.

"No, I am in perfect health, I'll thank you!" she said huffing and crossing her arms. "Now Remus do you agree to be my boyfriend or not?" she demanded looking at the shy werewolf.

"I… uh… umm…" he stuttered looking between Sirius and Lily. Lily, the little devil, _knew_ how he felt about Sirius. She was the _only_ one who did.

Sirius' eyes had turned dark silver with anger.

"I thought you liked _James_." He sneered.

"I do. That is why I am using Remus to get to know him."

"And what does Remus get out of it?" he asked seething.

"Much needed Potions help." Remus answered holding up his essay that was covered in my handwriting that I had corrected.

"So you'll do it?" she asked hopeful.

"Yes, I'll do it." He surrendered.

"James is going to kill you." Sirius said in a stern tone.

"Who am I killing, Padfoot?" a new voice asked.

"Remus here," Sirius said with a proud smirk on his face.

"Why would I kill Moony?" James asked confused.

"He is dating the lovely off limits Miss Lily." Sirius answered.

"Oh! Oh… I'm happy for you Remus… Sirius?" he said before leaving.

Sirius pouted looking slightly disappointed that there was no yelling but he got up and followed his best friend.

Sirius had left the map behind. Once Remus saw they were out of the library he looked to Lily.

"Well judging by Sirius' reaction. I'll get my man and you'll get yours." Lily said with a mischievous smirk on her face. "Now let's get cracking on this essay of yours."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sitting between Remus and James it was rather… _unusual _for me. James had been awkward when I had first sat down but after a few hours of me poking and pinching him for being an arse he was much better. Remus and been 'dating' for two and a half weeks. They were talking around me while Peter and Sirius were dueling it out with a game of chess. It looked like Sirius was in the lead again but I never really could tell with wizarding chess; I personally never really liked it unless it was me who was playing.

"…Do you think Lily?" James asked with a side-glance at me before looking back to Remus.

"About what James?" I asked. I hadn't been following their conversation for a while now. They had been rambling on about completely random topics for a while now.

"Werewolf rights," Remus said in a pained voice. Obviously he didn't like the topic. I knew why; had for years. I just didn't want him to know I knew.

"The wizarding world, as a whole, doesn't understand werewolves. Therefore they are initially terrified of them. Which is rather hypocritical of them considering Muggles are the same way with witches and wizards. They are afraid of the unknown." I noticed everyone seemed to be listening to me. "Werewolves are simply people who are sick. Some use it to their advantage and are in control of what they do, and know what they do it wrong but there are some that try their damndest to be completely normal except for three days out of the month. I actually want to go into the '_Creature and Beast_' department of the ministry and do as much help as I can. If I can help the wizarding world understand what they deem 'dangerous creatures' then maybe just maybe I can help with wizarding world evolve just a little?" I leaned against Remus and watched with a smile as James looked like he swallowed a lemon.

"That… would be a rather difficult thing to do. Most people don't want to learn about creatures." Remus said softly smiling down at me.

"Then that is their own fault. It is the same with how muggles view wizards. Each one is different. There are some that are the definition they give us, like Malfoy, Macnair and Mulciber but there are normal people like us who mean no harm to muggles. We just want to coexist without any problems. I believe that there are werewolves that are like Malfoy and them that try to make chaos and mayhem but there are others that just wish to be normal."

James looked like he was between awe at me and complete horror that I had 'defended' my 'boyfriend' without knowing it. I couldn't help the little triumphant smile that sat on my lips.

"What are your views on homosexuality?" I asked after a few minutes of silence. All four boys snapped his head up at me.

"What has that got to do with anything?" Sirius asked tightly.

"What did my views on Werewolves have to do with anything?" I asked sweetly. Remus coughed behind me. I could tell he was trying to hide a laugh.

"It's just like guys liking girls. Only probably a lot more rough. Not like I'm against it. One of my distant cousins is gay and I have no issues with it." James answered.

"What if it was one of the guys?" I asked feeling Remus tense up and seeing Sirius tense up.

"It's their life. Their choice. Not like I'm going to outcast them because of _that_. Not after everything else we have been through." James said flashing everyone a smile. "I'm not going to hold it against anyone who likes someone that is the same gender as them."

"What if it was Severus?" I asked in a sickly sweet voice.

"Do you know _something_ about dear Snivellus?" James asked with a wide grin.

"Possibly." I said with a shrug.

"_Who?_" he asked. He looked like Christmas had come early.

"I'm not telling, _but_ I could tell you things about him that would make _his_hair curl." I said with a nasty smile. "But I won't. He told me those things when we were best friends."

"But is he gay?" James pushed.

"Pshh… no. I think he is asexual actually…" I said tilting my head to the side a little, I knew he liked Malfoy but that was about it.

"When he starts budding I'm going to start killing." James said making a face.

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"No I'm James. I thought you of all people would know that." He said with a grin.

"James, you are an arse." I said with a smile.

"I know. I know." He said it like it was a good thing.

I rolled my eyes before moving the arm that I was laying on so that it rested on my stomach.

"Thanks it was falling asleep." Remus said with a soft smile.

"Well… in that case…" I said before poking and prodding the scared arm to wake it up.

"Thank you. Normally only Sirius does that." He said once he could flex his fingers easily again.

"Any time," I said smiling before glancing at Sirius. I smiled even bigger at his death glare.

"I'm going to the kitchens. Anyone else want to come with me?" Peter said standing.

"No." James and Sirius said at the same time.

"Sure. I'm feeling peaky. Lily do you want to come?" Remus asked.

"No. I need to work on my transfiguration essay." I said with a sad smile.

"Actually. I'm a bit hungry. If she's going to be doing homework I'll be hungry in a few anyway…" Sirius said standing and stretching. I watched as Remus eyed him.

"I can help. If you want…" James said quietly.

"Thanks. I'm pants at transfiguration. The practical part is easy but the other stuff I don't get. Sev always used to help me. My grade had dropped horribly since then."

"See you guys." Sirius said with a happy wave.

"James, behave." Remus said looking at the far too innocent looking boy sitting next to me. "Hex him if he get to be too much of an arse."

"You're giving her permission to hex me?" James said paling.

"Yes I am. Though I am quite sure she doesn't need it but I figured I would let you know so you can behave with the knowledge that if otherwise she'll still hex you." Remus said before following the other two boys.

A few days later Remus had stole away the map and had it in his pocket at all times.

Every time he saw James or Sirius coming he would grab my hand. It startled me the initial few times. So when he grabbed it this time I expected it. He had been taking a break from his charms essay and looking at the map.

He quickly cleared the map and stashed it in my bag that was open before pulling out one the charms books.

About the time he flipped to the right chapter James _and_ Sirius walked up.

"Hey guys." I said before going back to my homework.

"Hey Lily," They both answered at the same time. "Hey Remus."

"Hey guys. What's up?" Remus asked once they had sat down and he had 'read' the page.

"Nothing much; James got old Snivelly again."

"What did you do James?" Lily asked sitting down her quill and looking at the boy in question.

"Not a thing he can get me in trouble for."

"He told him he knew what happened between him and Malfoy over the summer." Sirius said with a smirk. "He turned red and sent a hex our way."

"James! That was mean!" Lily chastised.

"I didn't say anything that could get you into trouble with him and he got the detention not me." James said proudly.

"Well that's a first."

"Yes. Dumbles was the one he hit so… you can guess…" Sirius said before breaking into laughter.

Remus cast a silencing charm over him before he got too loud.

After Sirius had fallen out of the chair and letting all of it out of his system he nodded to Remus who took the charm off of him.

"What was that all about?" Lily asked after a moment.

"Once Sirius gets started laughing it takes a while for him to stop. It's much easier to silence him than to get kicked out." James explained.

"Oh." I said with a smile to Sirius. He was glaring at our hands.

We sat in silence for a long time before I couldn't stand the laser heat on my hand. I removed my hand from Remus' and began to ask James more questions.

I smiled at Sirius and he sent me a small one in return.

_Yes _he liked Remus but didn't want to admit it. After a minute or two he began talking about something to Remus.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys… found this little gem hiding on my facebook notes… must have written it when I didn't have word… a loooong time ago… sorry this one got lost in my disaster…

Chapter 3

It was almost too easy to work up Sirius but James…_sigh_… he just seemed happy for Remus. And as sweet as that was it didn't fit into my plans. It was the week of the full moon and Remus was getting antsy.

"I'm going to be gone for a few days. Visiting family," He managed to lie to me about midweek while I was in the library working on my werewolf campaign.

"That's sweet of you. Oh hey, I am working on my disposition for the ministry. You know how we have to do research on the line of work we are doing for the research departments. I want a thorough account, well as thorough as I can get without a victim to abuse knowledge from." I joked with a soft smile at him.

"What is it you were going into again?" he asked distracted trying to get a bar of chocolate out of his bag.

"Werewolf rights, remember? That whole pointless subject James and Sirius demanded I talk about last week. I got a letter yesterday that it was due in a month." I attempted to look concerned when he yelped like he'd been kicked. Remus' eyes were wide and panicked as he looked at me.

"Why did you need _my_ help?" he asked suspiciously. Time to use the excuse I've been waiting to give him.

"Well, bear with me here, because I have noticed a few things over the years. You are my friend so I notice when you are gone." I started and watched as he started to panic even more. "I think it's great that you will go home every month to help whatever family member that you have that has Lycanthropy. It's wonderful that you help take care of them and don't let them be alone while they are human for the moon." He actually looked like he was calming down with my readymade excuse. He even made a sigh of relief.

"Yeah," He said softly looking at me confused. I had just uncovered his secret without uncovering his secret.

"So will you help me? I just need whoever it is to answer these questions after they transform back. Like I said I think it's sweet of you to help them. Not many people are willing to." I added with a smile before going back to the books I had on hand.

"Sure. I can take them the questions. Although they have terrible writing; I'll probably ask them and fill it out so you can actually read it." He said with a smile as Sirius and James walked up.

"Peter is in remedial charms, again." James declared as he plopped down in the seat next to me.

"What's that?" Sirius asked pointing to the parchment Remus was holding.

"Oh, I figured out his secret and he's helping me with my disposition for the ministry." I said with a coy smile. Severus had rubbed off on me over the years. Ways to phrase things that can mean so many different things at the same time. The looks on their faces were priceless and completely worth it.

"About my sick family member, the one I go visit every month. Apparently Lily used her amazing skills and realized I was help someone who has Lycanthropy." Remus said softly, looking at his friends with wide eyes.

There was an amusing sigh of relief at the table. Time to really amuse them; or put them on edge again.

"I wonder, let me add a question to that Remus." I said holding my hand out of the parchment before scribbling the question down.

"What's up?" James asked reading over my shoulder. I thought he swallowed his tongue from the look on his face before he darted wide eyes at his friends who looked on curiously.

"Well, I know a wolf can't be exposed to _humans_ during the moon but I wonder if an animagus have any help. You know, keep the wolf distracted and entertained." I said innocently going back to the book I had on eating habits for werewolves. "And I think it's sweet of you James; to ask me about werewolf rights, when you knew all along about his family member that was sick. Letting my voice my views without thinking I was going to defend or offend Remus with them." I added a smile on the end and watched his neck turn red as he stammered.

The group grew silent as they watched me work. It was rather amusing to render the whole marauders silent. Professor McGonagall would give me an award… I wonder if I should tell her..._Nah_, no point in drawing attention to Remus about this.

"So why is Peter in remedial charms?" I asked changing the topic for them.

"He's horrible at Charms… and Potions… and Transfiguration… and Defense… come to think of it he's pants at Herbology too." Sirius replied looking confused. "Is there anything Pete is good at?" he asked the table at large.

"Eating?" James supplied, I wacked him on the back of his head. "Oi! Watch the hair." He said, hands going up to feel it as if I had shaved it off.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"Oh yes, because it's not like you don't already have a Gringotts policy on the whole head full. And I think Sirius meant what Peter was good at educationally."

"How did you know about the policy?" he demanded looking affronted.

"I didn't." I said laughing.

Sirius snorted in amusement at that while Remus looked on with a slight smirk.

"How in the _bloody hell_ do you know everything?" he asked with a smile, his hands still protecting his hair.

"I'm observant." I replied. Severus had been determined to not let me ignore my surroundings while we had been hanging out. "James, while Remus is gone do you mind helping me with my transfiguration again?" I asked sweetly.

He looked worried before his hand came to my forehead, as if to check my temperature.

"What now?" I asked frustrated.

"You just implied that I was smarter than you in something. I think you might have a deadly disease. Have you been near Snivelly lately?" he asked brow furrowed and eyes anxious.

"Severus knows better than to hex me for any reason. The one and only time he did it he had a very embarrassing trip to the infirmary. Madame Pomphery even gave me a chocolate frog afterwards." I said proudly before deflating again. "What is with all of you thinking I'm sick anyway?" I asked looking at all of them.

They looked at each other before looking back to me.

"You are being polite to James. Hell, you are being polite to _me_." Sirius replied as if it was completely obvious and I guess it really was compared to the last few years.

"Yes, well neither of you are being toerags now are you? I can go back if you'd like?" I asked sweetly looking up at James' hand that was still softly resting on my forehead.

"NO!" they said at once making me laugh as James jerked his hand back in fright. Like the fact that he was touching me would make me automatically revert back.

"Shh, do you want to get kicked out? Geeze guys…" I huffed going back to my disposition.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was amusing to say the least to see them acting silly and not mean for a change. I played ignorant to them silently communicating around me.

I was working so diligently on my disposition I didn't pay attention to when they started actually talking about Quidditch.

"… anyway professor McGonagall wants me to hold try outs to find a replacement seeker since Thompson got banned from playing due to failing almost all of his classes." James was rambling about the time I clued back in.

"You need a seeker?" I asked softly drawing their attention back to me. James nodded somberly.

"I need a good one too. There's not enough time to train a new seeker completely before the next match. The reserve seeker is horrible as well and I don't have enough time." James explained.

"Would you take a girl on the team? I mean other than Dora?" Dorcas Meadows was a violent beater who everyone knew not to piss off before a game because the last two who did ended up in the infirmary for a week.

"Why do you know someone?" he asked excited now. I nodded. It was almost too easy. James wouldn't know what hit him when he realized it was me who wanted to be a seeker.

"She's shy about how she plays but I'll ask her if she would be willing to do a try-out if it's just the two of you. She doesn't like to get embarrassed unless she really has to." I explained with a smile.

"See if she will meet me tonight at nine just before curfew. I'll give her a pass for being out late enough that no one but us will see her playing." James said beaming now.

I nodded and let him know I would talk to her after dinner after making sure Remus would keep a hold on the map tonight so he wouldn't find out before hand.

Once dinner was over I made my way back up to the dormitory to change and to put my hair up to where he couldn't automatically figure out it was me. Charmed the hood of my jacket into shadow so he couldn't see my face.

About the time I was ready to leave Dora walked back into the room.

"Hey, Lily. James told me he was holding a private tryout of a shy seeker." She said with a knowing smile. I smirked back.

"I know. Already set up. Just need a broom." I said looping my arm through hers as we made our way down the stairs to the mostly empty common room.

"You can use mine. Hood up and wear my night training goggles." She said handing me her older pair. With a quick kiss to the cheek and a swift kick to the bum she kicked me out of the common room. Chuckling to myself I used the short cut behind a tapestry that let out just next to the great hall.

I swiftly made my way down to the empty quidditch pitch and ducked into the Gryffindor's locker room to drop off a change of clothes in the showers and to grab Dora's broom. I had been on it plenty of times during the last summer holiday and had played for her all girls summer league.

With a gleeful rush of energy I mounted the broom and soared high over the pitch. My fears and responsibilities stayed on the ground as I got back into the habit of being on a broom and letting my eyes adjust to the night vision training goggles Dora had shoved in my hands on my way down.

Sure enough about the time I adjusted I looked towards the castle and saw a lone person rushing out to the pitch.

James was on his way down. I quickly leaned forward and up on the broom stick to gather more height. I watched from high in the air when his dark form appeared in the middle of the pitch and gave a loud enough whistle for me to hear it where I was. Taking a deep breath I dove the broom into a feint as I quickly made my way to him. I watched in amusement as his eyes got bigger and bigger until I pulled up about a foot off the ground in front of him. It was one of my favorite moves during the summer.

"Bloody hell. Evans wasn't kidding. That was one helluva feint. I don't suppose you'll tell me your name?" he asked with a smirk. I shook my head with my charmed hood up he couldn't see my face and I was wearing a baggy pair of sweat pants I was used to flying in. there was no way he could tell it was me under all this. "I didn't figure as much. I'll let you have your clandestine appearance until tomorrows practice if I think your good enough to be on the house team." He chuckled lightly before pulling out a bag of golf balls before tossing one as far as he could in the other direction.

Without a single word I flew off after it noticing him up in the air on a broom. About the same time I would catch one he would toss another in a far off random direction. If potter wasn't a wizard I would tell him to try out for muggle baseball. Or maybe American football with how well he was throwing the little buggers. I ended up throwing them back at him about the same time I caught them and by the sound of it at least four managed to hit him somewhere before he caught them.

"Not bad for a quick direction change. I am going to let out the snitch for a few catches since you are wearing a pair of night training goggles." He called from the other side of the pitch once I saw he wasn't throwing another golf ball somewhere. I waited a moment hovering near a goal post before I saw a flash of my favorite gold wings. I couldn't help but smile as I watched it flit back and forth before winding its way into the night sky.

I waited exactly one minute, following the little blighter with my eyes, before going after it at top speed. Sure enough as soon as it sensed my presence it was off on its quick escape. The thrill of the chase got the better of me and I caught it in under a minute before flying back down to where James was hovered about fifty feet off the ground.

"Nicely done." He beamed at me before he let it go again. I nodded at him once before following it with my eyes again. After two or three minutes I took off.

He let me go after the snitch at least two more times before he smiled his perfect smile my way.

"You made the team." Came a cheerful response. I stuck my hand out for him to shake.

Keeping my head down I went into the Gryffindor changing rooms and headed straight for the showers. I drug the broom along with me not thinking. I stripped and stood under the charmed water for ages before I even realized I was still in the Quidditch showers. Grabbing a towel I quickly dried off and dressed myself into a matching set of what I was just in before tossing the towel and sweaty clothes I was wearing into the hamper by the door. I made sure to charm my hood to a shadow before leaving the muggy room out into the actual locker room. I was met with a sight that made my mouth run dry. James was in nothing but a towel as he vigorously dried his hair with a second much smaller towel. I watched amazed as his tan chest rippled and clenched as he bent over at an odd angle.

"oh. Your still here. I thought I gave you enough time to leave." He said turning a little red at seeing a random girl walk in on him nearly completely naked. I shook my head trying to clear it of the sudden rush of blood passing my ears. I held up the broom before placing it back into the broom closet.

"Dora actually let you use her broom?" he asked bewildered. I snorted softly before nodding at him and waving good bye, "see you tomorrow evening. I'll go over the rest of the information with the rest of the team after Hogsmead." I nodded again quickly making my way out of the locker room and up to the castle. Knowing Remus had the map made me feel a little better. Sure enough the other three were sitting on the couch playing wizards chess by the fire waiting on James to come back up.

"Oi, did you make the team?" Sirius called looking up as soon as the portrait door closed. I simply nodded at him before making my way up the girls stairs. Dora was waiting on me in our room reading a quidditch magazine which ended up on the floor as soon as the door opened.

"Well?" she asked impenitently.

"You are looking at the new Gryffindor seeker." I said removing my charmed hood, changing into a more relaxed and colorful set of clothes before flopping on the bed.

I laughed as Dora gave out a loud unnatural girlish squeal.

"thank Merlin my sister is coming to Hogsmead to help with dress shopping for the stupid Halloween ball Longbottom and Alice cooked up. She can swing us by your house and you can see your mum right quick before nabbing your broom. We can be back before anyone notices were gone." She said cheerfully.

Dora's older sister took up every chance she could to play dress up with the two of us. Anna loved everything fashion and had a knack for matching my pale complexion, red hair and obscenely bright green eyes into a dress that actually looked decent on me for a change.

"That's right. She bribed you into letting her play dress up again." I joked rolling over to look at my best friend.

Dora just snorted before picking her quidditch magazine back up.

Tomorrow was going to be one hell of a day.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A pillow to the face was Dora's typical wake up call for me in the mornings. With a snarl and a sigh I threw the pillow back at her before flopping back on my own pillows.

"Oh, no you don't Lily-pad, upsie daisy. We've got dress shopping to suffer through and we have to go by your house then we get to shock the pants off the rest of the team. Come on up and at 'em." Dora said thumping me in the face with her pillow again.

With a pitiful whine and a huff I sat up. Blinking blearily at the still dark room I frowned deeper and looked over at my alarm clock and squinted to see the little glow in the dark hands on the clock face. Six thirty. _Bloody hell._

"You hate me." I said pouting at Dora who in turn was actually fully awake and almost fully dressed for the day.

"No I don't. Anna got permission from Dumbledore to take us shopping outside of Hogsmead so we are leaving before they go. She'll be here about 7:30. So you have an hour to shower and eat. Come on get up and there is a cup of coffee waiting on you in the Great Hall." Dora was far too cheerful this morning.

"Who put crack in your morning shower?" I asked snarkily as I stood up and grabbed my jeans and a pheasant top Anna had given me last Christmas as I stumbled to the bathroom.

"Ask the house-elves." Was the only reply I got.

Since I washed my hair last night I brushed my hair and plopped it on top of my head before jumping in the shower. No need to do it again when I just needed it out of the way anyway.

Once I was effectively awake I joined Dora in the common room where she was arguing with Sirius Black.

"… tell you who the new seeker is. I just won't."

"Bloody hell, Meadows I know you know who she is. She used your bloody broom." He argued back.

"That doesn't mean I'm going to spoil the surprise later." She quipped back.

"Evans, who did you send to the pitch that has James acting like a toddler on muggle cough syrup? He was bouncing around for about three hours after he came back up. Apparently there is no way we can lose this year with his secret weapon." He asked once he saw me.

"It's a surprise. I'm ready Dora. Let's go let Anna torture us for a few hours." I said in a way to get us away from the tower quickly.

Sure enough there was only a few Ravenclaw's and Severus sitting in the Great Hall when we got there.

With a hot cup of coffee and a muffin I sat there watching him out of the corner or my eye.

"Are you ever going to forgive him?" Dora whispered softly to me after a few minutes. I looked up at my old friend. He looked like shit. He had every day this year so far.

"I want to. So bad. I miss him you know?" I said softly watching as he buttered his toast lightly. He kept his head down letting his hair fall to hide his face like normal. He hated people looking at him and judging him for looking like his dad.

Dora was my only friend who didn't care about house politics. She had friends in all houses and had managed to even get a boyfriend or two from other houses. She was the _only_ one who thought I was being too hard on Severus for snapping at me. She had been the only one of my friends to visit me over the summers and really understand why I was friends with Severus.

"Then tell him that." She said louder now, drawing the attention of the two Ravenclaws closest to us and Severus who seemed shocked to see us there that early. "I think he's suffered enough for something he didn't mean to say."

I glanced at Severus whose head was back down but I could tell he was listening. Taking a deep breath I decided right then and there he was forgiven.

"What if he's changed his mind? What if he doesn't want to be friends again?" I whispered back fiercely.

"What if he hasn't? Is your pride really worth six years of friendship? You wouldn't hold it against me. We've had this argument. Why hold it against him?" she asked harshly. She was right. Taking a deep breath I looked over at Severus to see him openly watching us. His eyes calculating. I smiled at him trying to let him know without saying a word to him. His eyes narrowed at me, watching, asking. I nodded before smiling wider.

His face took a shocked appearance. Dora suddenly shoved a quill and parchment in my hand.

"Ask him to go with us. Anna won't mind. And that way you guys can talk without the marauders getting into it. Besides it would be nice to talk to a guy about something other than sex or quidditch." I snorted at her reasoning.

_We are going with Dora's sister Anna for the day. We won't be with the marauders until quidditch tonight if you would like to join us. Anna wants to play dress up with the two of us but we can grab lunch and talk if you would feel up to it. Dora says it'll be nice to talk to a guy about something other than quidditch and sex. _

_Please come Sev. I feel like a right arse about the last few months. It's my turn to apologize to you. I should have realized that they had been terrorizing you for too long before I came along. I know you didn't mean what you said and I can understand about it slipping out. _

_We're meeting Anna in about 10 minutes if you want to come. _

_Lily_

I quickly charmed the note into a bird before letting it fly over to Severus. He was watching me the whole time. He knew my origami birds and greeted this one with a soft quirk of his lips. His version of a smile.

I watched as he read the note and blinked in surprise. He looked back up at me and I nodded again with an even bigger and encouraging smile this time. His eyes flickered to Dora in amusement as he arched a slender eyebrow at her. I couldn't help but let a small laugh out when she did it right back at him before crossing her eyes and sticking out her tongue at him.

"Mature."

"Like he is any better? That eye brow has more snark in it than most people have in their entire body." She said with a smile looking back at me. "Oh bird." She said pointing to my side. I looked back and saw my origami bird sitting on the edge of the plate in front of me.

_I'll go. Tell Dorcas to act her age, Merlin knows if she knows how. And let her know if all the guys she hangs around only talk of sexual acts and quidditch she needs new acquaintances. I'll follow you out when you get up since I don't know where we are going._

His writing still had that sharp appearance it always had when he wrote with a quill. It had always amused me to know the difference in his writing when he used a quill or a simple muggle pen.

"Act _my_ age? He acts like a bloody professor all the time. Wanker." Dora snorted as she checked her watch, "Might as well head down to the main gate. That's where she's meeting us." She said standing and waving Severus over. I quickly drained the rest of my coffee before jumping up and grabbing my bag.

Severus got to his feet and made his way over to us following us out the great hall and out the front door of the castle.

We walked quietly down to the gate and I kept glancing over at Severus.

"How are you?" I asked him softly watching his facial reaction. His face turned to me with a sad expression.

"About the same as I was a few months ago." I noticed his voice was deeper than I was used to.

"I'm sorry. I just never imagined I would hear that word come from you and it hurt more than I expected it to. How would you have reacted if I had called you Snivellus out of anger when you were defending me?" I asked softly.

"Probably the same, I'm really sorry Lily. It honestly just slipped out and I have no idea where it slipped out from." He said in that too deep voice that sounded really strange coming from him.

"Your arse I think. That's where shit comes from." Dora said sweetly with her tongue out again.

"She still hasn't matured one bit has she?" he asked with a funny look on his face; like he was stuck between laughing and being offended at her candor.

"No she hasn't. Although once we leave I will tell you my secret. It's even bound to shock James and his friends silent for a whole minute." I said with a smile.

"Impossible." He said dryly.

"You'll see."

Anna was waiting at the gates with their other sister Lena. Anna and Lena were identical twins but Lena hated shopping like Dora did.

"Hey Lena, what did Anna bribe you with?" Dora asked with a smile.

"A shopping free Christmas. She's doing all my shopping this year." Lena said with a very proud smile.

"If you weren't so worried about your date you wouldn't have even offered that." Anna said rolling her eyes skyward before looking back at us. "Ah we have another taker then?" she asked with a leer.

"Severus, this is Anna, Anna this is Severus Snape." I said looking at her pointedly.

"Ah. Off limits, bugger," She pouted before explaining to Lena.

Once we apparated to the small muggle/magical mixed clothing boutique the others spread out to shop at Anna's store and I turned to the closest rack.

Severus turned to me with a sardonic brow raised in question.

"We had planned a week of shopping out in London and you were invited with the strict rule of that she could only ask you once a day, one single time a day, if she could change how you dress. And that single time depended on your reaction for the first time to if she even bothered asking again. But that was before the whole incident went sour, then Anna and Dora took me to the beach and we spent two weeks there instead." I explained with a sad smile. "I knew you wouldn't want her to attack you with clothes."

"Oh. Okay, thanks." Severus hated being put on the spot, especially when it came to his clothes. Mum learnt that the hard way. She had demanded he come along to help with my school shopping then proceeded to try and dress him. He had taken the clothes but didn't come around the house for two weeks much to Petunia's delight. That had been the summer before first year. Every summer after that she had simply asked how much he had grown and if he needed a larger size around his waist before she simply went out and bought the black white and grey clothes with a few green and blue shirts thrown in for the summer. He took to that much better.

"You can join in on the clothes shopping if you want but you don't have to. Anna covers all of it; she won't hear a word in otherwise."

"Lovely." He said just as dryly as before and I couldn't help but smile at him as he looked at the rack of men's clothing with disdain.

"I missed you Severus. I'm really sorry for acting like a toerag to you, I can't say it won't happen again but I'll try to not be such a hormonal witch at you."

"As long as you let me apologize I don't think I would have an issue with it; unless you plan on sticking me in the dog house for six months again." He said with his little quirky smile and I knew he had forgiven me.

"I'll make it up to you. Somehow..." I said at a loss for words turning back to the rack I was looking at once he actually sneered at the clothes and started looking through them. Anna had a minimum she would allow us to leave the day with and I always tried to get away with less but she somehow always managed to buy even more if I resisted. Most sixteen year old witches enjoyed a free shopping trip. But I had just done the whole back to school wardrobe her, Petunia- in a wild fit of insanity I'm sure-, and mum had wrestled onto me.

Once I had a few shirts and a skirt, Severus wondered back over to me with one shirt.

"I will try it on. If I don't like it she won't get it," Was the only thing he said following me to the other skirts.

I needed a new long wool skirt for when the snow came. I hated being stuck in pants all winter when I preferred skirts.

Severus seemed reluctant to leave my side as he wandered around, only look at something if it was less than ten steps away from me.

Once I had a few different items to try on I wondered over with Severus to the men's side of the store. Anna was there riffling through shirts with a determined look on her face; that never ended well for those of us who preferred not to shop.

Severus quirked his eyebrow at the look on her face to me but went about looking through the racks of muggle clothing anyway. He managed a pair of dress slacks and a black tie before Anna cried in excitement, making Severus jump at the unexpected noise before scowling in her general direction.

"Here, Severus. Try this one." She said holding up a dark green semi-spread collar button down dress shirt.

Severus quirked an eyebrow at the richly colored shirt before adding it to the small set of clothing draped over his arm without a word.

"So what was the surprise you plan on shocking Potter and Black's crew with?" Severus asked wickedly as we walked to the dressing rooms.

"Well, you know how I've been playing the all girls summer league with Dora?" I asked shutting the door and latching it.

"Yes," Came his soft reply as I heard him hanging the shirts up on the hook.

"Well I did a solo tryout last night with Potter and apparently I am Godsend." I laughed softly as I pulled my t shirt over my head and pulled off my favorite jeans to try one of my wool skirts and one of the dressier shirts Anna had handed me as soon as we walked in.

"I… see… I take it he has never seen you fly before?" Severus asked in a strained voice as if he was trying not to make a snide comment about James.

"nope." I giggled as I opened the door to my changing room. "Come out, let me see." I pleaded as I knocked on his door.

He unlatched his door and let it swing open on its own. I gasped softly when I saw him. He was wearing the shirt Anna had given him and one of the pairs of dress pants he had picked out.

"Wow." Dora said behind me as she took in the sight of Severus in form fitting clothes for the first time.

"_Damn_, Anna," Lena said as she peered around the side of the wall to see what the commotion was about.

"What?" Anna asked distractedly as she added another shirt to her very large selection on clothes over her arm.

"It looks ridiculous doesn't it?" Severus asked us, his face starting to tinge in color. Anna turned around at that point and got a good look at Severus.

"_Damn_, I'm good." Anna said softly as she took in how defined Severus' chest looked in the shirt she had picked out.

"You don't look ridiculous Severus. You look very dapper." I said softly looking at my childhood friend in a whole new light. "I'm so glad I have my best friend back." I said slinging my arm around his waist; he seemed to have grown a bit more over the last few months as well.

"And why is that?" he asked suspiciously.

"Because, dear Severus, it means I get to practice my hexes on whatever slag thinks she is worthy of paying you attention once they get a good look at you." I said innocently.

He quirked an eyebrow at me before going back to the changing room to change back.

"How angry can you see the marauders getting if I manage to convince him to take me to the Halloween dance?" Dora whispered conspiratorially.

"Dora…" I hissed back. I didn't want anyone using Severus any more than I already had managed over the years, leading up to me not being a very good friend.

"What we can go as friends. Remus won't have an issue with you hanging around Severus and it'll give you a chance to see if James really has grown up or if you need to wait a few more years for him to pull his head out of his arse. Besides, Severus is intelligent, funny and he can be sweet when he wants, even you have told me that on a regular basis." Dora said softly. I sighed deeply before I nodded my head reluctantly, knowing I was giving consent to let Dora corrupt my childhood friend.

An hour later and we finally made it to the magical costume shop for Dora and me to find costumes for the ball… or at least ideas. Dora went straight for the skimpy section but Severus followed me to the actual costumes.

"Do you plan on going?" I asked him as I picked up a few costumes to try on.

"I hadn't planned on it. But I guess I could see if there is something that I would want enough to wear in public." Severus said looking at some of the men's costumes as we turned the little aisle.

"Well if you went, would you want to go with Dora as friends? Evan is in Hong Kong with the team and won't be able to make it back and she doesn't want to go with someone who will try to come on to her." I said not looking at him, but I could feel him looking at me.

"if she needs a neutral escort I could agree to that." Came his soft reply.

I nodded before I looked away from his general direction when I saw it. It was a soft pink and purple dress with wings. It looked like a muggle fairy but it was too realistic for the magical world. I grabbed it and tucked it under the others before walking over to the dressing rooms where Anna and Lena were helping Dora into some tight formed muggle nurse uniform.

"Ask him and he'll agree." I said softly as I walked behind one of the curtains to try on the costumes I had picked out.

I didn't like most of them but I had tried on all but two. The fairy and the other was an intricate red cape for a muggle bed time story. I _was_ going with Remus. And I knew he would either get a kick out of it or have a small panic attack.

With a sigh I pulled the fairy costume out of the package and pulled it on over my head and fixed the back of the skirt.

The skirt fit like a romance ballerina tutu, falling mid calf and it felt light as a feather against my skin. I ran my fingers down the skirt and was shocked to find it actually felt like flower petals. The leafy bodice had intricate vine designs and it had a cool velvety feel to it that made it feel real as well.

I looked in the mirror and noticed why it caught my attention to begin with. It was a honey Lily flower costume. I laughed a little at myself for not realizing it was what it was. Mum had named me after her honey lilies in her mother garden that she still drove north to tend to every spring, Petunia never did like the cottage in Godric's Hollow but it was a sweet little village that I felt more at home in than my childhood home in Cokeworth. I never understood why, but the large cottage had been in my family for generations apparently.

I fell in love with the costume right then and there. There was a few things like all the reflective sequins I would need to remove and replace with a light reflection glamour to seem more real and the wings I could charm and reconstruct to be more to scale…maybe a feather light charm over myself for the night along with an animation spell on the wings to make them respond like real wings would…hmmm…

"Lily, are you going to show us your costume? Severus and I both have ours already." Dora called from the other side of the curtain.

"Yeah, sorry; I found mine too." I said distractedly as I opened the curtain just enough with my foot for her to know it was okay to come in.

"Did you check out their fairy section? I found a midnight fairy costume that I'm getting. Severus reuses to wear woodland anything so I guess he's going with his whole pirate thing." Dora said with a small snicker as she opened the curtain I was behind. "Oooh, you _did_ find the fairy section. Anna!" Dora yelled making me jump.

"Don't yell Dora." I scolded as I calmed my heart.

"Sorry, she was helping some little girl with something up near the register. Here she comes."

"Yes, Dora?" Anna asked sweetly before she caught sight of me in my costume. "oh, Lily, that's perfect! May I?" she asked holding her hands towards my hair. I nodded slowly wondering what she was up to.

She pulled my hair into a high ponytail and winding it into a high bun before picking out a few wisps and letting them fall around my face delicately.

"There, a red-headed Tinkerbelle." Anna said sweetly as she secured the bun with a few bobby pins she transfigured out of old sales tags. I looked back in the mirror to check the effect of the hairstyle and loved it even more.

"Thank you Anna," I said softly looking up at the older girl.

"No problem. Change back and we'll check out, grab some lunch before heading towards your house." She said with a gentle swat on my butt.

Scowling I remembered where Dora got it from as I shut the curtain back.

About the time I was wiggling back into my jeans, Anna was asking me if my shoe size had changed.

"No, Anna, it's not going to change in just a few months.

"Just checking silly, hurry up I found your shoes." Anna said drifting away again making me laugh to myself before tucking my feet into my running shoes.

Once I was out of the changing room and back with Severus who looked strangely pleased with himself I asked him if he knew of a potion to make artificial wings fly.

"Yes. Dorcas just asked me that not five minutes ago, we're going to swing by the apothecary before we grab lunch. Dorcas decided I needed to be attacked when I told her I knew one." He said more than just a little amused.

"I see, well I apologize to the torment afflicted upon your person. A _hug_, blasphemy." I said dryly as Anna walked over and grabbed my costume and directed me to the masks as she added my costume and the three shoe boxes to the pile at the register.

"Does she do this often?" Severus asked curiously as he looked at the growing pile with a shake of his head.

"Often enough to be annoyed by it; I've had to endure it at least once a year since Dora and I have been friends. Dora suffers through it about three or four times a year, she's the middle sister of nine I think. All girls, I couldn't do it, Petunia is enough all on her own, let alone seven more of her running around." I said snorting as Dora hopped around all overexcited. "At least her sisters love her."

"Petunia loves you in her own way, not one that I personally approve of but she does care for you." Severus said looking down at me; I was still not used to him being a head and a half taller than me.

"Not like that though. Not since I started showing my magic." I said concentrating on the pretty fairy masks in front of me. I picked one that was a dark metal filigree with purple edging and handed it Anna as she passed and we followed her to the front.

"Well, Petunia hasn't always been the brightest, you know that." He said softly making me smile. "You'll always have me, even if you did something unspeakable, like marry Black or Potter."

I flushed deep red as I snorted in awkward laughter.

"I would date Potter before I ever considered Black. And Potter has to grow up before he ever has a chance with me." I said as honestly as possible.

"I don't see that happening any time soon, even if he has laid off of me for a few weeks now." Severus said slyly.

"I guess that means you will just have to fill the role of best friend and sibling," I quirked back at him.

"I've done that for years now. I had my six month break and I don't plan on taking any more time off. Merlin only knows what kind of trouble you and Dorcas got into without me around to keep the two of you grounded." He said with an eyebrow raised at Dora who was skipping back over to us.

"Apothecary then we're going to some muggle café." She said brightly looping her arm through mine and Severus' making him scowl at her.

"Unhand me woman." He said halfheartedly.

"I can man handle you if you would prefer, dear Severus." Dorcas said sweetly batting her eyelashes as him in a nauseating fashion.

"Just don't do that with your eyes, you look like Black and Potter making goo-goo eyes at each other in Potions and Transfiguration." Severus said dryly.

"Merlin, Lily he sure does know how to warm a girls heart, eh? Comparing her to Black and Potter? Tsk, tsk, tsk, Severus, not very nice."

"Who told you I was nice?" Severus asked with a sly smirk, "Because they lied to you."

"Lily! You said he was nice!" Dora screeched indigently.

"No, Dora, I said he was nice to _me._" I said sticking my tongue out at her before lying smiling up at Severus. His eyes held an amount of amusement I was not used to.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After we finished at the café, we made our way back to the apparition point at the Leaky Cauldron. Our bags were shrunk and in my purse for safe keeping while we wondered around and ate.

"So swinging by Lily's to grab her broom then headed back to Hogwarts?" Lena asked cheerfully with her arm looped through Dora's who's other arm was looped through mine.

"Yup," Anna said walking in front of us.

"Sev, do you want to visit your parents while we are at the Evans'?" Lena asked innocently.

"No thank you." Came his soft reply, his home life must be the same if not worse than it was before.

Lena and Dora apparated our small group to the back tool shed behind my house. It was normally safe to apparate there compared to most because it was right at the tree line and shielded by dads high privacy fence he had installed along with the pool Petunia used way more than I did.

"I'm going to disillusion you and let you see if anyone else is there. If there's not we can visit for a while." Anna said tapping her wand to the top of my head. I shivered as I felt the effect take over me. I walked around the side of the tool shed and up the back stairs to peak into the back door before I used the spare key hidden on a string in the gutter above the door. I quietly opened the door and check the kitchen before I walked through the house. I jumped as mum came barreling through the kitchen door with a load of laundry in her arms. I waited until she was in the utility room before checking the rest of the house. No one was there but mum. I quickly made my way back to the tool shed and touched Anna's outstretched arm. She tapped her wand to my head again making my skin appear as if out of thin air.

"only mum." Was all I said as we made our way to the back door and I knocked. It only took a minute for mum to pop up the door with a curious but delighted look on her face.

"well this is an entourage I wasn't expecting, come in, come in." she said ushering us through the door. "oh, Severus, it's so good to see you." She said cheerfully once she saw him and pulled him into a hug he looked much more comfortable in than when Dora accosted him earlier. "tea?" she added once she shut the door. Lena, Anna, and Dora were sitting at the table with Severus and I was perched on the edge of the island counter.

"no thank you mum, we really just came by for my broom and a short visit. I made the house team." I explained cheerfully.

"very good my dear. It should be in your room still. I didn't check when I went in and dusted a few days ago but Petunia never goes in there and Charlie, well, if I'm lucky he will leave the den long enough to come to _our _room to go to bed most nights. He's working so diligently on that new appraisal he got last month that I wrote you about." My mum chattered as if no time at all had passed and as if it was not unusual for her daughter to appear out of thin air on a whim.

After a good long conversation that mum managed to pull Severus into I darted up to my bed room and grabbed my broom and my duffle bag full of quidditch gear knowing I would need it anyway. As I went to leave the room my necklace that Petunia had gotten me for my birthday last year caught my attention. It was a honey Lily and I had never found an excuse to wear it yet. It would match perfectly with my Halloween costume. I grabbed it and placed it, box and all in my back pocket before bounding down the stairs broom and quidditch duffle in hand.

"in case Tuney goes in my room and notices I have my necklace." I said as I walked back into the kitchen.

"okay dear. All ready to go?" mum asked a bit sadly as she stood from where she had been leaning against the counter.

"Dora and I have quidditch in a few hours and I wanted to hang out with Sev for a bit before then." I said apologetically.

"it's fine dear. Write me soon." She said kissing my cheek as I passed her to the door.

Anna and Lena were already outside and Dora was just in front of me.

"Now, Severus Snape," My mother started making Sev jump at the tone before turning to look at her fearfully. "You better come home with Lily for Christmas this year; Petunia has plans for the whole two weeks." She said wagging a perfectly manicured finger at Severus teasingly.

"Yes ma'am." He said, face tinted red as she pulled him into another hug before letting him out of the door finally.

"I had forgotten how much different your mum was compared to mine." He said quietly as we followed the girls back over to the tool shed.

"You know she adores you. Third year she was convinced we were going to end up together." I said with a wry smile.

"The year I told you I liked Lucius?" Severus asked much quieter as we came around the side of the tool shed. I nodded at him with a smile as his face took that dreamy look he got when he thought of the older Slytherin.

In a flash we were back at the front gates to the grounds of the school, Dora said her goodbyes and gave her hugs to her sisters before they both apparated away.

"We're going to go change, pick somewhere to sit and we'll fly up to you." I said with a smile to Severus when we reached the quidditch pitch.

Dora and I quickly changed into a pair of sweats like the ones I wore last night to the impromptu tryouts that I had shrunk and stuffed into my purse and I added it to her locker before we grabbed our wands and our brooms and headed back out to the pitch to find Severus. I was amused to look up and find him sitting in the teachers section of the stands. I quickly mounted my broom and whisked my way up to where he was sitting patently.

"I'm glad the two of you are not crazy about changing clothes like some of the girls in Slytherin house are." He said in way of a greeting as we landed next to him.

We were carrying on a conversation about the potion he was going to use for the wings when I heard the guys down below.

"oi! Meadows! Evans!" James yelled from where he was standing in the middle of the pitch.

I rolled my eyes as him when Severus scoffed at his rudeness.

"Play nice and I'll make sure they don't do anything." Dora said before mounting her broom and flying down to the ground.

"You don't have to worry about them doing anything against what Dora wants. She _will_ follow through on her threat to castrate them if they piss her off. She pulled the pocket knife Evan got for her for her birthday this year on Black when he tried to push her a few weeks ago. Managed to get all of it in one handful, knife open and ready to hurt him before I called her off." I said making his eyes light up at the thought. "Stay if you want but you don't have to." I added before hugging him quickly and flying down to the ground where the rest of the Marauders and the team were waiting.

"Where is the miracle at then Potter?" Fabian Prewitt, an older Gryffindor and beater, asked just as I was landing.

"Evans, where is your girl?" Black asked eyes flashing up to where Severus was sitting.

"I'm right here Black." I stated with a devious smirk as they took in my meaning. Dora even slung her arm around my shoulders with her own smirk as the entire team gaped in shock.

It felt more like five minutes before Black managed to speak first.

"You are _joking_ right? You hate Quidditch, Evans," Was his feeble reply.

"Not joking. Why do you think I made sure Remus had it last night? Potter wouldn't have given me a fair shot if he knew it was me."

"Prove it." James said suddenly, eyes wild with some emotion as he looked on at me fiercely.

"Towel," I shot back at him making his face turn bright red as his eyes grew wide in understanding. "Besides, who else would Dora ever let touch her broom, let alone ride it alone with you?" I asked with a touch of snark. I had been around Severus too much today.

"Bloody, buggering hell," James said as if all the wind had been knocked out of his lungs.

"I didn't know you played, Lily." Fabian said shocked.

"I played on Dora's summer league for the last three years." Each of the guys' eyes widened at that statement. The summer league was almost twice as grueling with the sheer number of matches we managed to fit into two months.

"Wait," Gideon, Fabian's twin and chaser for the team ,said elbowing his way to the front, "_you _are the girl's lucky charm? Lucky number 7?" he clarified. His sister Molly had been on the team up until this past summer when she married Arthur and was pregnant. I nodded with a smile as the rest of the team caught on.

"Dora's team hasn't missed the snitch a single game in the last two and a half years." Fabian said in awe.

"the only reason why I missed that one was because that stupid slag literally ripped out the tail of my broom and sent me to the ground while she caught the bloody bugger." I snarled.

The entire team looked back at James Potter and he was just standing there like a fish out of water. Black even had to smack the back of his head to get him to pay attention.

"We… are _never_… going to lose… a single game… ever _again_." He said softly looking at me as if it was the first time he had ever seen me.

"We sure as fucking hell wont if I have anything to say about it." I smirked as James hit the ground with a dull thud.

"Bloody hell Evans, give the guy his perfect fantasy why don't you." Dora said in my ear before smacking my arse much harder than normal before mounting her broom and shooting off into the air with her beater's bat. "Oi Fab, let loose one of the bludgers and the snitch. We can practice while they fawn over Princess Potter." She added before motioning for me to join her.

I shot up into the air and over to where Severus was clutching his sides in laughter. The sound was a much welcome change from his normal stoic person.

"Was that worth waiting to see?" I asked as I landed neatly next to him.

"Bloody… priceless… the sod…_fainted_," Severus managed to get out.

"Well… I did say fuck."I said with a smirk making him double over again in laughter.


End file.
